


Make Yourself Comfortable

by phoenixquest



Series: Ryndoril and Ondolemar Modern AU [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: Ondolemar's been busy with work, but Ryndoril's tired of not seeing him. He decides to wait at Ondolemar's apartment - and turns out to be very glad he can help his boyfriend relax after a stressful evening.





	Make Yourself Comfortable

Ryndoril let himself into Ondolemar’s apartment, using his key for the first time. They’d exchanged keys several weeks before, but Ryndoril had never had reason yet to use his – Ondolemar was always around. 

Lately, though, Ondolemar had been extremely busy with work and work-related functions – it was premiere season and his presence was required at many events. Between Ryndoril traveling and Ondolemar working nightly, the two hadn’t seen each other in a few weeks. Ryndoril missed his boyfriend.

He was hoping to surprise Ondolemar when the elf walked in that night. He wasn’t sure how long Ondolemar might have to stay at this particular party, but he was so determined to see him that he didn’t care much. If it meant nothing more than a sleepy hello before falling asleep next to one another, he’d take it.

It wasn’t terribly late yet, but it was late enough he figured he might as well make himself comfortable and turn on the TV. He’d stayed over enough by now to know where everything was, and he was sure Ondolemar wouldn’t mind if he made himself at home.

Ryndoril got into the bed, wearing just his pajama bottoms, and flipped on the TV. He left it on the movie that was playing, not paying much attention as he glanced around the room. His eyes landed on a magazine on the bedside table, and he grabbed it, checking the cover. It was a tabloid; rather surprising, as Ondolemar wasn’t the type to read such things. 

A moment later, however, Ryndoril snorted so hard he nearly choked as he understood.

In the corner, over a picture of Ondolemar and Elenwen dressed quite fancily, was a headline speculating about how long their secret relationship had been going on. Ryndoril had to laugh; he could only imagine what Ondolemar must have thought about that. 

He wondered how the media couldn’t see the unhappiness clear on Ondolemar’s face in the picture. He was arm-in-arm with Elenwen, but it was completely obvious that he would rather have been touching a giant spider. “Relationship”, indeed. Checking the page number, he flipped to the short tidbit the headline referred to.

It was nonsense, of course. The tabloids were happy to try to focus on any little nonsensical thing, as usual, and they’d done this in previous years with Ondolemar and Elenwen as well. They may not be household names, exactly, but at least in their area, they were somewhat famous. Clearly, famous enough to become part of the tabloids. 

The short bit went on to talk about how often the pair had been seen together recently, and how in love they must be for being so close all the time. Ryndoril grinned widely, just imagining Ondolemar’s face when he read it. He was sure it would’ve been quite funny.

Tossing the magazine to the side, he grabbed the remote to flip through the channels, leaning back against the pillows on the bed. He settled in to wait for his boyfriend to come home.

*****

It turned out that he wasn’t waiting all that long. Long before he expected it, Ryndoril heard the front door open…and slam shut. 

Well, the night clearly hadn’t gone well. 

He could hear Ondolemar muttering to himself – a habit of his that Ryndoril found extremely amusing – as he came up the stairs toward the bedroom.

A look of pure shock crossed Ondolemar’s face as he stepped into the bedroom and saw Ryndoril lying in the bed wearing only pajama bottoms.

“Ryn,” he croaked, surprise making it hard for him to speak. 

Ryndoril grinned at him and pointed toward the tabloid.

“Been enjoying time with your girlfriend again?” he teased, unable to keep a laugh out of his throat. 

Ondolemar, however, looked stricken.

“What?” he asked, horrified. “Ryn, no – it’s not like that. You know they’re lying, you know I don’t want – “

“Shh,” Ryndoril said with a small chuckle, getting up and going over to Ondolemar and embracing him. “I know, love. Only teasing.” He stood on his toes to kiss Ondolemar, squeezing him gently. “I trust you more than that, at any rate. Hi,” he added, gazing adoringly up at Ondolemar. He wondered if he’d simply forgotten how gorgeous the elf was, because he looked even better than Ryndoril remembered.

“Hi,” Ondolemar said, seeming too confused to process anything. “I – what are you doing here? I was going to call you.”

“What, I can’t be a mind reader?” Ryndoril teased, finally making Ondolemar smile a little. “I just missed you, love. Just wanted to see you.”

“I….I’m sorry,” Ondolemar replied, chagrined. “You know I’ve been busy – I haven’t wanted to stay away from you. I just haven’t -“

“Love, _relax_ ,” Ryndoril shushed him, rubbing his back gently. “You haven’t done anything wrong. I’m not upset with you about work, or about the stupid tabloid. I know you better than that. I really _did_ just come to see you, sweetheart.” He could feel Ondolemar relax in his arms.

“I missed you, too,” Ondolemar replied earnestly. “I’ve been so tired of not being able to see you at all. And…I _am_ sorry about it,” he added, squeezing Ryndoril back.

“Hush,” Ryndoril said, shaking his head. “You’ve nothing to apologize for, love. You know I understand.”

“I wish I’d known you’d be here,” Ondolemar lamented. “I would’ve left earlier. I don’t really feel like going out, or anything. I actually left because I had a headache. I don’t want to go anywhere or do anything, really…”

“Do I look dressed for dinner?” Ryndoril laughed, indicating his pajamas. “I don’t care, love. I just wanted to see you – even if it’s for a second before you pass out,” he teased. 

Ondolemar smiled at him, still looking a little tense. 

“I mean it,” Ryndoril said more softly. “Just seeing you means more to me than anything else would. I’m sorry to hear your head hurts, though.”

“Well, it got a little better after leaving Elenwen’s presence,” Ondolemar said with a slight smirk. Ryndoril grinned. “There’s just been so much lately, I just needed a little time that’s…not in the middle of a crowd of people.”

“Well, you’re in luck,” Ryndoril smiled, stroking a section of Ondolemar’s hair. “No crowds here. Just little old me.” 

Ondolemar gave a true smile then.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” he said softly, rubbing his thumb along Ryndoril’s cheek. “I was going to come home and call you, and see if you wanted to meet for lunch tomorrow.”

“Well, I guess I’m doing you one better,” Ryndoril said. “Now I can make you breakfast, too.” 

Ondolemar chuckled.

“How did I ever find you?” he asked, shaking his head. He sighed tiredly. “I am sorry about that damned magazine, though,” he added, nodding toward the bed. “You know I don’t want anything to do with her like that, don’t you?”

“I know, love,” Ryndoril assured him, kissing his hand. “They do this every year with you; I’ve seen it before.”

“You paid attention to those silly things before?” Ondolemar snorted, shaking his head.

“Well, I might’ve been looking for information about you,” Ryndoril said, blushing even as he smiled. “I always kind of thought you were handsome, you know.”

“Is that so?” Ondolemar asked smugly. “Well, you weren’t wrong.” 

Ryndoril laughed.

“Well, Mr. Handsome,” Ryndoril teased, “how about you get out of those uncomfortable-looking, though quite dashing, clothes?” 

Ondolemar gave him a sheepish look.

“I…was serious about the headache,” he admitted. “Not that I don’t find you tempting. But I’m not sure I really feel like – “

“It’s okay,” Ryndoril said, laughing and shaking his head. “I didn’t mean anything like that. I just meant that you ought to make yourself comfortable…and if you’re feeling that badly, maybe I could give you a massage.” 

Ondolemar couldn’t stop his groan of longing.

“Ryn, that sounds wonderful,” he admitted. “Are you sure you don’t mind? I mean, it hardly seems fair to you…”

“Love, how many times have we talked about this?” Ryndoril chided gently. “I’m not concerned with what’s ‘fair’. I want to do something nice for you. Let me, will you?” 

Ondolemar smiled, and bent his head to kiss Ryndoril deeply.

“I love you,” he murmured, pulling back just slightly. 

Ryndoril grinned.

“I love you, too,” he replied. “Now come on. Get comfortable, love. I’m not going anywhere.”

Ondolemar stripped down to just his underwear before lying on the bed. Ryndoril knelt beside him, getting a bit of lotion from the bedside table and warming it up on his hands before beginning to gently massage Ondolemar’s back.

“That feels utterly divine,” Ondolemar sighed, and Ryndoril was sure he could _feel_ the tension leaving him. “You’re amazing, Ryn.”

“I try,” Ryndoril grinned. “So what do you have going on tomorrow? Another event with your girlfriend?” Ondolemar made a disgusted noise, and Ryndoril laughed. “Sorry, love. I’ll stop teasing.”

“I’ll have you know that I have nothing going on tomorrow,” Ondolemar informed him. “I don’t even have to be at work.”

“Really?” Ryndoril asked eagerly. “You just have the whole day off? No parties or premieres tomorrow night?”

“That’s correct,” Ondolemar said, sounding rather pleased. “That’s why I hoped you were free for lunch. And…after lunch.”

“Well, I definitely am,” Ryndoril said delightedly. “I’ll be happy to spend the whole day with you, if you’d like.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Ondolemar agreed.

Ryndoril continued with his massage, rubbing the knots out of Ondolemar’s back and shoulders. Before long, Ryndoril realized that Ondolemar’s breathing had evened out, and he even caught a small snore. He grinned as he realized the elf had fallen asleep. 

He gently kissed the back of Ondolemar’s head, then laid down beside him, pulling the blankets up over them both. He turned off the TV, wrapped an arm around Ondolemar, and soon fell into sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just can't get enough of these two, ever, even in a modern setting! Kudos/comments very much appreciated!


End file.
